


Molcroft Prompts

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prompts for All Occassions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Agent!Mycroft, Assassin!Mycroft, Elementalist!Molly, Mermaid!Molly, Multi, Selkie!Mycroft, Soulmate AU, Vampire AU, mermaid au, various and sundry AUs and prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Thirty different shades of Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, One-Sided Molly Hooper/Sherlock Holmes, one-sided Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty - Relationship
Series: Prompts for All Occassions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588924
Comments: 47
Kudos: 113





	1. Honesty (post-Mycroft/Molly)

Molly closed her eyes and forced a laugh out of her lungs. She shook her head and bit her lip. 

“All I ever wanted was your honesty, Mycroft. That was all I wanted.” She wiggled the engagement ring off her finger and then set it on his desk. “Have a nice life with the Queen and country. Your government shady life isn’t for me. I can already tell that you have a habit of lying. You didn’t tell me about your sister until she tried to  _ kill me.  _ I’m out of here.”

She turned and walked out of his office and out of his life.

Or so she thought…time didn’t seem to change Mycroft. Even after ten years.

“Dr. Hooper, it seems that you will be working with my brother for an unknown amount of time. He is not aware of our…past.”

“Lied to him too, eh?”

“Molly…”

“Let me go, Mycroft. I’m not interested in being seduced by you-”

…

“Mycroft!”

“At least give me the benefit of a second chance? Please, Molly? Let me court you.”

…

“…okay.”


	2. Home (Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds his home.

Mycroft looked around at Mrs. Hooper’s home in Whales. He smiled softly.  _ So this is where Molly grew up? _

He chuckled quietly and then stood up to help his mother-in-law with setting the table.

He rather liked this home. It reminded him of Molly in a way. Warm, soothing, safe, and comforting.

Everything a home should be.

And if he were being honest, he would have to admit that she was his home for his heart, mind, and soul.


	3. Travel (Mermaid AU: pre-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft meets a fishy Molly.

Mycroft hated traveling. He despised sailing on ships. Though his little brother and sister loved it. 

Swallowing back nausea, he wanted to return to his room, but that would make everything worse. 

Miserable, he leaned over the railing and stared at the horizon, yearning for the sight of strong, sturdy land.

He wished travel was easier. Like flight. Looking into the sky, he smiled. He wouldn’t mind flying. The birds seemed much happier than being rocked by the will of the sea.

There was laughter that startled him from his reverie. “What is it William?” But his brother wasn’t there. Frowning, he looked around sharply.

“Down here, silly!”

Looking down curiously into the water, Mycroft jolted. “Did you fall overboard?! Wait, I’ll get help!”

“NO! STOP! I’m quite alright. I was born in the sea.” The brown haired girl smiled at him and then paused in her swimming alongside the fast moving ship to jump into the air. 

Mycroft stared in awe as he took in her bronze scales. 

For the rest of the trip to the New World, Molly the Mermaid secretly spoke with him every day. He didn’t much mind travel after that.

Eventually, she shared with him a kiss, allowing him to breathe under the ocean’s skin and swim with her alongside the boat.


	4. Two (Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two is a good number.

Mycroft tried to focus on his work that he and Anthea brought with them, but every cry, every whimper in the other room caused him to jump up and start pacing. They would let him in eventually to help with the birth, but Molly was simply going through the cramping and dilation. 

The nurse opened the door and helped him dress and then led him to his wife.

_ We’ll name him George Baelfire Michael Holmes. We’ve already decided and everyone is happy with that. Even Eurus got to name him Triton.  _ He swallowed and held Molly’s hand while she screamed their baby into the world.

But it wasn’t over. Molly smiled at him through the pain. “Wanted…TO SEE…if- if you could deduce…missed it, Myc-ROFT!” 

The doctor grinned at him from behind the mask. “You’ve got two children, Mr. Holmes. Congrats. A boy and a girl.”

Mycroft nearly fainted as his daughter was born into the world three minutes later. 

“Briseis.” Molly panted as the nurses cleaned her. She watched her children be carried away to be cleaned and weighed. “I was thinking…Ariana Briseis Marlene Holmes.” She smiled at him. Marlene was her mother’s name. Ariana was the name of his great-grandmother.

Mycroft kissed her sweaty brow. “It’s perfect, Molly.”

“Two a good number?”

He smiled wider. “Two is a wonderful number. Two children and two parents, and that makes four.”

She hummed and then fell asleep as soon as her children were back in her arms.


	5. Water (Agent AU: pre-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds a fascinating person.

Mycroft knew he needed to bathe. He knew that he needed to take his medicine. He knew he needed to start writing in his daily therapy journal.

So, he took cat baths. He studied on how he should act under the meds and started acting like that without taking anything. He gave his journal to William to use for a pirate captain’s log.

But he would never again go near water. Never again submerge his head under the nasty stuff.

For every time he did, he heard himself screaming and gasping for breath, heard questions shouted at him in foreign languages, felt pain radiating through his lungs and nose and throat, could feel himself drowning every time his head was forced under the water again.

Mycroft snapped himself out of the near trigger and tried to breathe through his panic attack.

When he was calm again, he became self-aware enough to realize that someone was singing nearby. Standing shakily from the grass, Mycroft slipped through the small wood and climbed over the old fence marking the property limit. No one owned this land and all the children and adults alike trespassed.

He stepped quietly through the underbrush and lifted a branch out of the way of his sight and stared in shock as he watched a girl his age, not over seventeen at least, bathe in the spring water. It was the cleanest water in the area and pure and filled with minerals.

Mycroft knew he needed to leave, but he couldn’t look away from the sight of the girl shimmering with droplets of water. She looked like a fairy!

Any residue of his panic attack faded at once as he continued to stare in awe at her. 

“Molly! Molly?! MARGARET ANNE HOOPER! WHERE ARE YOU?”

The girl jumped and then quickly climbed out of the water and dried off. Mycroft felt an almost overwhelming urge to help her, just so he could feel her body.

Snapping himself out of those…very strange thoughts, he swallowed and watched her dress and run off. Away from him.

He knew he would see her again.  _ Margaret Anne Hooper… _ The seventeen year old British secret agent smiled softly in the fading sunlight. He would definitely see her again.


	6. Wonderful (Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoy life and the present. Mortality is too short for worries and fears of the future.

“I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you, and I think to myself what a wonderful world…” Molly sang quietly along with the radio as she mixed the stir fry.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Mycroft fastened his cufflink on his left sleeve and then leaned against the doorjamb to watch her. He felt a smile tug at his lips and allowed it to happen.

Pushing off the doorjamb, Mycroft moved over to her and kissed her neck. “I see skies of blue, and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night. And I think to myself what a wonderful world!”

She jumped and then gave him a shocked smile. “I didn’t know you could sing!”

“And not many know that Sherlock can dance. We each have our secrets.” He kissed her lips softly and then continued to sing along softly. “I see friends shaking hands, saying ‘how to do you do’, they’re really saying ‘I love you’.” He kissed her again, eyes intense. Her eyes widened as he started dancing with her in the kitchen, simply swaying back and forth. “Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world…” She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mycroft inhaled slowly. “Molly?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you marry me?”

She jerked back and then beamed at him. “Of course I’ll marry you, Mycroft! Yes! Yes!”

He laughed and pulled her into another kiss.


	7. Beauty (pre-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has a flirty side. ; D

Mycroft slowly released a breath and stared at the costume ball he had thrown for his parents’ golden anniversary.

He himself has simply gone with an eighteenth-century, blue taffeta coat with golden trim and buckled shoes and leggings as well as a silk shirt with wispy, long sleeves and a white cravat.

He was hot and uncomfortable and regretting throwing this blasted party, but his parents were having the time of their lives, and he didn’t have the will to cut and run. 

Sherlock was dressed like a pirate and flirting with all the ladies, young and old, and turning their heads all the while probably being bored out of his mind and hoping for a nice juicy murder. But he was on his best behavior tonight for their parents.

The Watsons were also there just in case Sherlock needed to be muzzled. 

Mycroft appreciated that. With another sigh, he scanned the room again and saw some of Sherlock’s friends had been somehow invited. Thankfully none of them were from his homeless network paid to drug him.

However, his attention was suddenly snared by a young woman who acted and walked and talked like Dr. Molly Hooper but did not  _ look  _ like said woman.

She was in a huge golden ball gown from the eighteenth-century fashions and her hair was done like that Disney princess character Mycroft had heard John Watson mention a couple of times. 

Beauty, or Belle actually, from the film  _ Beauty and the Beast _ . Mycroft hummed and then swept closer to the fidgeting woman. She looked like a deer in the headlights when she realized he was walking towards her. 

Mycroft didn’t even bother asking her to dance. He knew she would waste five and a half seconds on her stuttering answer.

As it was, it took her a full ten seconds to even realize that they were now dancing. “Oh! You could have asked me if I wanted to dance!”

“You wouldn’t have said no, Dr. Hooper.”

She frowned at him, in her anger forgetting to be awkward. “And why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you’re too afraid of me to say no.” He gave her a look and then continued to guide her effortlessly around the room in the fast waltz. He hummed slightly. “You have obviously been trained in the art of dancing.” She was keeping up in her heels and voluminous skirt. 

Giving him the stink eye, Molly huffed. “Well of course. Don’t tell me you didn’t deduce it?” There was a gleam in her eye that caught his attention. She was smirking at him.

Chuckling, Mycroft rested his hand on her scapula and held her other hand slightly tighter. “I’m beginning to think there is quite a lot that I have missed about you, Miss Beauty.”

She gasped slightly and then laughed. “I had no idea you knew Disney!”

“It was thrust upon me. I think I might need therapy.” His tone was mock suffering. She gave him an equally mock sympathetic look.

“Poor man, whatever shall you do?”

“Drown my sorrows in wine and beautiful women, do you mind?”

Her eyes widened. “I don’t mind.” It was clear to him that she spoke before thinking as a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks.

His smile was wolfish. “Perfect.” Even five minutes into meeting Molly Hooper in an informal setting, Mycroft was beginning to feel…young and careless and like his old flirty self. (His family knew nothing about him being a flirt back in his Uni days. And Mycroft was quite happy to keep it that way. Sherlock would probably die of shock.)


	8. Blessing (AU: Mycroft/Angel!Molly; pre-Sherlock/Angel!John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Mycroft are kids here.  
> Nothing has changed.

Molly watched silently as her ward prayed for forgiveness of a crime that he did not commit. She looked at her sister, Meena. “ _ It’s wrong to punish him when he has done no wrong.” _

_ “I know, Molly, but what are we to do? We cannot be seen.” _ Meena sighed and slipped away to watch over her own ward.

“Father forgive me for I have sinned.” Mycroft gritted his teeth as he knelt on rice grains. He struggled through the pain and continued to pray. “Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen.” He said this prayer nineteen more times before being allowed to stand stiffly and return to his dorm.

William looked at him with something that looked like guilt. “Did the sisters-”

“Twenty Hail Mary’s on white rice.” Mycroft refused to look at his brother. “I suppose it’s useless to ask you never to do that again.”

“Mycroft…I’m-”

“William, please…let’s not pretend tonight. You will always do what you want. You may feel sorry now, but you will not change. You never change. I’m tired of enabling you, but you are my greatest weakness. So please, William, let me just sleep tonight. Please, let me rest.” Mycroft exhaled and closed his eyes, resting his head against his pillow.

Once both boys were asleep, Molly slipped into the room and placed a kiss on Mycroft’s forehead, slipping her voice into his dreams. “ _ I give you my blessing, Mycroft Holmes, you will have strength everyday, nothing your brother does will crush you, no matter how hopeless or despairing, you will find strength. I give you my blessing. When William Sherlock Scott Holmes needs you, you will always know where he is.” _ She faded and returned to her post. John, guardian angel to William Holmes, gave her a look. 

Molly huffed.  _ “Oh don’t look at me like that. I had to.” _

The angel sighed and shook his head. “ _ You’re too caring for your own good, and this is coming from an angel.” _

Blushing lightly, Molly slipped out her small harp and began to play, soothing Mycroft’s dreams. John did the same thing for the little boy who would become Sherlock Holmes.


	9. Silhouette (pre-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock calls the only person he can trust.

“Mycroft! Mycroft!” Sherlock shook his brother’s shoulder urgently, but the elder wouldn’t stir, frowning and grumbling unintelligibly. “Damnit, I wish John was here.” Sherlock looked around. His brother had been meeting him secretly in Hastings for an update on Moriarty’s empire, but during their time his brother simply collapsed. 

Pacing, Sherlock tried to catalog what was wrong with his brother, but his growing panic was clouding his brain. He pulled out Mycroft’s phone and cracked the password easily before heading straight to the contacts. Only a few people on Mycroft’s list knew about him, but Anthea would be able to help.

She didn’t answer. 

_ Meetings then. She’s filling in for Mycroft.  _ Sherlock cursed again and then faltered at the name on Mycroft’s list.

Dr. Molly Hooper. 

He called her.

_ “Mr. Holmes? Is something wrong? Oh my gosh! Is it Sherlock?! He’s not dead is he?!” _

“Molly, this is Sherlock. Where are you right now?”

~time goes by~

Mycroft inhaled shakily as he cracked his eyes open. He felt horrible. He heard something beeping and scowled. “Stop it.” He tried to move but something was attached to his arm. His vein to be precise.

“Mycroft? Oh! I’m so glad that you’re awake now.” 

He forced himself to look up and saw a silhouette of a woman. The sun was shining from the window behind her. He blinked rapidly and stared at her, head fuzzy from the medicine for whatever disease he was suffering from. “You look like an angel.”

Though Mycroft didn’t see it because of the glare and shadow on her face, Molly blushed brightly.


	10. Chocolate (pre-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding over chocolate is the best way to do things.

Molly exhaled and stared at her sister, Irene, in slight apprehension. “But maybe I like being a virgin, Irene.”

“Don’t be silly, Molly. Who wants to be a virgin? Do you want to go through life with that hanging over you? Sex is wonderful, get the first time over with and then keep having fun.” She rolled her eyes under her perfect eyebrows. 

Molly swallowed and shook her head. “I don’t think I will thanks. I think I’ll keep my virginity. See ya sis.” She stood up, put her money on the counter and left the cafe. Irene frowned at her and then snorted. 

“Whatever.”

Molly wiped away some tears on her cheeks and tried not to let Irene’s words get to her. There wasn’t anything wrong with her for wanting to stay a virgin. It wasn’t  _ wrong _ or  _ weird.  _ Was it? She bit her lip and shoved her hands into her pockets and hurried down the busy London street. 

Of course, she wasn’t watching where she was going and was nearly run over by a black town car. The driver braked sharply and quickly got out. 

“Are you alright, Miss?” 

“Y-yes, I’m quite alright. Sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Sorry.” She stood up shakily and then moved unsteadily away, but was stopped when the passenger of the car got out and moved over to her. 

“You’re clearly still in shock. Let me drop you off at your destination, or if it is your home, then somewhere close to there so you won’t have to walk so far.”

Molly stared at him. He was well dressed and looked bored. She swallowed and then nodded. “Alright. I’m Molly Hooper, by the way.”

“Mycroft Holmes.” He helped her into the car. “Where do you want to go?”

“Oh!” Molly rattled off her address and then swallowed nervously. “I’m really very sorry.”

“Nonsense. You were obviously upset. Here.” He offered her a sealed package of chocolates. “Keep it. I’ve found personally that chocolate can lift your spirits when your life is hell.”

Molly smiled at him and took the package and opened it. She took one and quietly moaned at the excellent quality of the chocolate. After savoring and swallowing, she handed him the box. “Please. I can’t eat all of it, and it was yours in the beginning. Have some. Please.”

He smiled slightly and took one. “Thank you.”

~years later~

Molly curled up on the floor and cried as Sherlock left the morgue. She hadn’t even put her sister away yet.

“Dr. Hooper, as ever, you are emotionally distressed, but you have failed to have a chocolate.” 

She looked up and smiled suddenly through her tears at Mycroft. “I had thought you’d deleted it.”

“I didn’t.” He smiled faintly at her.

~years and year later~

Molly swallowed and watched Sherlock waltz away, still high as a kite. She moved over to Mycroft and gently cleared her throat. “Chocolate?” Her eyes were kind.

Turning, he looked at her and smiled sadly. “Thank you, Dr. Hooper.”

“Molly.”

“Thank you, Molly.”

She looked down at the box and breathed in deeply. “Have a coffee?” 

He looked at her intently and then nodded. “Yes. I think I would like that.” Straightening, he walked to the door and then paused when she didn’t follow. Knowing that she thought he was pulling a Sherlock and leaving without inviting her, he turned and smiled at her widely. “Come along, Molly. There’s a nice cafe around the corner we can enjoy together.”

She treated him with a beaming smile. “Okay.”


	11. Blanket (Parent AU-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sentence. ; D

“Wait! Papa! We can’t have a proper fort without a blanket!”

Mycroft smiled at his daughter and tapped her nose. “You’re quite right. Come on. Mummy usually keeps the spare blankets in the hall closet.” He winked at Evelyn before swooping her into his arms and carrying her down the hall, causing the girl to squeal in delight.

They found a very nice blue blanket in the top shelf and carried it back to the front room.

Mycroft draped it over their pillow and chair fort and then crawled in with his little girl. They pulled out his computer upon which rested the future of the free world and watched cartoons from Netflix on it. 

She fell asleep on her Papa, and Mycroft fell asleep on the floor, only woken a bit later by Molly.

She was with Sherlock, who had dropped by to get a file on one of the bodies. Sherlock smirked as Mycroft groaned when he got up. 

“Getting along in years, Grandpa Holmes?”

“Shut up, Sherlock.”

Evelyn screamed in delight when she woke and saw her Uncle Sherlock. Throwing off the blanket, she rushed and hugged him and then sniffed his collar.

“I thought you quit smoking, Uncle Sherlock?”

“Ah…well, you know how it is.”

She stared at him with wide eyes, voice tremoring. “But you promised…”

Mycroft smirked as Sherlock wavered and then caved under her pleading eyes. “I’ll do better, Sweetie.”

Evelyn beamed and then pulled him over to her blanket fort.

Molly kissed Mycroft’s cheek and then rested against his sturdy frame as they watched Sherlock play pirates with Evelyn under the blanket fort. 

“I love this family.”

“I’m glad you do.” Mycroft chuckled and held his wife close to him. “You couldn't get rid of us if you tried. I'm afraid you've got a life sentence with us.”

She laughed and kissed him again.


	12. Star (AU: past-Mycroft/Fae!Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wish upon a star...

Mycroft stared at the burned remains of his childhood home. He bit his lip and then spoke softly. “Wishing upon a star is inane and childish and…” He shook his head. “I wish someone could look after William when I cannot.” He stared at the first star he saw. “Please.”

It twinkled.

His imagination and exhaustion obviously.

Then it glowed brighter and larger.

Mycroft took a step back, swallowing. “I’m hallucinating.”

_ “I wouldn’t call me a hallucination, Mycroft Holmes.” _

He would deny yelping in fear later. At the moment, he was too frightened to notice.

There was a girl standing in front of him, glowing white with a white dress and silver hair and eyes. She smiled at him.

“Who are you?”

_ “I don’t have a name, but you can give me one.” _

Mycroft swallowed and then spoke. “You’ll have…a more common name. Margaret. That’s…nice. I’ve always liked that name. What are you?”

_ “A star. You’d be surprised by how much adults fail to see simply because they stopped believing they could see them. Miracles and wishes and stars and imagination. Dreaming and wishing is nothing to be ashamed of.”  _ She laughed sweetly at him and then stepped closer. “ _ You want to have someone help you watch over him?” _

“Y-yes.”

She reached out and took Mycroft’s hand. “ _ Then I will help you watch over your brother, Mycroft. He won’t remember his sister and the pain she brought. He will have to face it one day, but for now, he will have a good childhood.”  _ She blew Mycroft a kiss.  _ “Call me whenever you need me. And never stop believing.” _

But he did. He forgot about Margaret.

She didn’t forget him though. She kept her promise and guided Sherlock, offering her mortal home to the young man, keeping him in line, and saving his life. 

But Mycroft had grown up. 

And he never remembered her again.


	13. Darkness (AU: Vamp!Mycroft/Molly; Underage, Noncon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires are monsters who crave purity and blood.

“Come Molly.” 

The young girl stood and followed her father into the bedroom. “Father?” Her voice shook.

He tried for a smile. “The government found your blood compatible and…you know what that means. You get to have the honor of feeding them.”

She started shaking. “I’m scared.”

He would have kissed her, but she couldn’t have another scent on her until after the feeding. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. You won’t feel any pain. It will feel good and then you’ll fall asleep. Nothing else, Molly Love.”

She nodded slowly and then sat on the bed, hands fidgeting.

He hesitantly backed out of the room, and flicked off the light, plunging the room into darkness before closing the door.

Even when she heard noises, Molly didn’t move. She had been told to stay still by the trainers. 

“What is your name?”

“Molly Hooper.”

“How old are you?”

“Ten.”

“Are you frightened?”

“Yes.”

She had been told never to admit fear, but she had also been told by her mother (when the woman was alive) to never lie.

“They explained everything to you, did they not?”

“They did, yes.”

“Good.”

Molly couldn’t stop the jump when the person, most likely male and young, touched her arm. Her hair was braided and pinned up.

His lips lightly traced her neck and then lower onto her shoulder and bared back. 

Molly frowned in the darkness, panic lancing through her lungs. “This…this isn’t…they said that…you'd only bite…”

“I know. I am only supposed to feed from you and then leave, but Molly, I saw you before today. I specifically requested you.”

Breathing faster, Molly tensed. “W-why?”

“Because I want you forever. Not just one feeding. Your father will be informed that upon your return trip home, you got into a traffic accident and died. As is per tradition for those with compatible blood, your body will be burned and the ashes given to your grieving father.”

“NO!”

She tried to pull away from the young male but the vampire’s hands were too strong. “Stop fighting me, Molly. I will take good care of you. You will want for nothing. I will turn you and keep you close to me.” He traced his nose along the struggling girl’s neck. “You smell divine, and you taste,” he licked her skin startling her into stillness, “delicious.”

Molly felt tears slip down her cheeks. “Please let me go. Please.”

“No, Molly. Never.” He sank his fangs into her neck and drank, consuming her.

Molly gave a shuddering sigh and slumped against him. He moved his hand between her legs and used her distraction to pull off her white nightie and panties. She whined as he began to explore her body. She was exquisite. 

He smiled and licked her wound closed. “I can’t wait until your ready for me, Molly.” 

Sighing faintly, Molly curled into herself and slept, even as Mycroft Holmes picked her up and carried her naked body out of the government set up bedroom and into his private car. His assistant was arranging everything.

He smiled through the darkness of the back of his car as his driver took him and his Molly home.


	14. Light (pre-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgery can have more hazards than what normally expected.

Mycroft exhaled and opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. He tried to tell them, tried to let them know that he could feel the pain. His mouth wouldn’t move. 

He couldn’t  _ move _ .

Of course, that was the exact moment, Mycroft started panicking.

“He’s awake! Shit! Get him back under!”

“Bloody hell! He’s going into shock! Nurse!”

Darkness blotted out the light once again.

When he woke up again, Mycroft was in a hospital room and was surrounded by his sleeping PA and family. John Watson was just coming into the room. He saw him awake and hurried to wake up Sherlock and Mycroft’s parents. 

“Mycroft! My poor boy! You woke in the middle of the operation! Are you alright?”

“Mummy, he woke up and felt all the pain of several knives cutting him open. I hardly think he’s going to be alright.”

Mycroft tried to open his mouth, but he found he couldn’t speak. He had nothing to say. Turning away, he exhaled and mumbled, “I’m quite fine, Mummy. Just tired.” He didn’t close his eyes. He saw the lights and the masks and the bloody knives when he did.

John was explaining the statistics of Mycroft waking up in surgery. Apparently it wasn’t common. Mycroft bitterly ignored him.

Nothing common ever happened to him. 

Just once, Mycroft found himself wishing, he wanted something  _ ordinary _ to happen to him.

When his family left, Mycroft tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. He instead fiddled with his phone. 

The door opened again. He glanced at it and frowned when Molly Hooper slipped through. She smiled at him sadly and then set a basket onto the space beside him on the bed. “My uncle woke up in surgery once. Took him a bit of time to explain how horrible it was, but when he did, I tried to help him. You don’t have to tell me anything. Here. It might help.” It was a magazine article, a scientific account of what happened to his brain, mind, and body during and after. “I know having more information might calm you down.” 

She cleared her throat and then slipped out a small package of sweets. “I smuggled these in for you, because well, chocolate  _ does _ have medicinal properties.” She grinned and then pulled out the last item. “Sketching helped calm my uncle down. I don’t know if you’re good at it, but considering that you’re masterful at everything you do, the chances were this was a good bet. Anyway, creativity often helped. You know, pitting your own mind against yourself, trying to find out how many things you can create, getting a new idea that sparks and drawing it, or even writing a story. Creating anything can help make you feel more in control.” 

She smiled at him awkwardly and then moved to leave, but he caught her wrist.

“Stay. Please. You’re right. About…everything. Thank you.” He stared at her intently. “I want to draw you.”

She breathed in shakily and then smiled at him and sat down across from him. He picked up the pencil and pad of sketch paper and started his task. 


	15. Simple (Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple wedding. That's all she had wanted.

It wasn’t meant to be elaborate. Just a simple wedding with twenty or so guests, close family only and five or so friends and colleagues.

That was it. 

Mycroft didn’t know how his mother had transformed his and Molly’s perfect wedding into a monster. But she had.

Hundreds of guests, cathedral wedding, mile long wedding dress train, himself in his formal regalia with an effing sword strapped to his side, and the  _ Queen  _ invited…

Now the bride to be was upstairs in her room in his house, crying her eyes out forty-five minutes before the wedding, because somehow his mother had managed to change  _ everything _ .

Exhaling, he slipped up the stairs and nodded to Sherlock, who was standing guard. “Mummy is-”

“At the church already.” Sherlock smirked at him. “You know, the offer still stands. There’s a car in the back, ready to take you to the nearest courthouse, Graham, John, and Hudders are in it already, ready to be your witnesses.”

Mycroft took a few moments to seriously consider the offer before exhaling. “No. Thank you, but…ostentatious or not, Molly deserves to have a church wedding.”

Sherlock exhaled but shrugged. “Fine. I’ll keep anyone from coming in.”

Nodding, he went into the room, only to find Molly packing. “Molly?!”

“My father had a saying. ‘When you wed the groom, you marry his side of the church too.’ He was so right.” She stared at him with red eyes. “I can’t marry your mother, Mycroft!”

Mycroft stared at her and then straightened. “Come on.” With that, he grabbed her just finished bags, tossed them to Sherlock and then hurried to his own room. Sherlock was grinning widely.

Looking at him in confusion, Molly swallowed. “Should I be worried?”

“Nope. You’ve just convinced him of doing something that I had been wanting him to do.”

“Oh bugger.”

Sherlock kissed her temple. “Look lovely by the way, Mols. Come on. Car’s just outside in the back.”

Mycroft hurried and packed his things and then called Anthea. “Get a boat chartered quickly, and have it wait for us at dock twenty-two. Tell no one.”

_ “Congratulations, sir. Enjoy the honeymoon.” _ Mycroft huffed and hung up. Cheeky woman.

He rushed to the garage and then got into the car. “After forty minutes are up, Mummy will be watching the airports and trains and roads as soon as neither of us show.”

“Ah, she’ll never think about a boat.” Sherlock grinned and stepped on the gas ripping out of the house.

Molly looked at the brothers. “Why?”

“Because she gets seasick.” Mycroft answered for Sherlock. He smiled at the three passengers. “Thank you for doing this.”

Mrs. Hudson grinned. “It’s all a bit exciting isn’t it?”

Mycroft laughed and shook his head. “No. It’s just a simple escape plan.” Sherlock barked a laugh as Mycroft pulled Molly close to him. She was still in her ornate and huge dress.

One hour later, a ship, more like a schooner, pulled away from the docks on the Thames. When the ship was fully underway and rushing down the river, the captain’s bay window opened and from it was flung an overly ornate and extremely long, white, wedding dress. A woman’s arm could be seen releasing the dress and then closing the window again…


	16. Past (AU: Soulmates-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caring is not an advantage, Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but still here!   
> Sorry!   
> Ink...

Molly looked up and inhaled sharply when she saw someone enter her morgue who looked so much like…

She shook her head sharply and smiled at the man. “Dr. Hooper at your service. Who are you?”

Lestrade hurried in after the tall, young man. “Ah, Molly! This is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. He’s working with me on my current case. Molly, he has need of your lab, is that alright?”

“Are the pleasantries done with? Good! Where’s your lab? I need it quickly.”

Molly raised an eyebrow at him. “Down the hall to the elevator, up two flights, to the left hall and four door on the right.” She hummed and then turned away. “I’m going that way anyway.”

“Then why did you waste time giving the directions?”

“Because you asked me where my lab was. You didn’t ask me if I was going that way.” Molly gave him a cool look and moved on.

Greg laughed nervously. “Right. She’s often like that. I’ve known her since she was a kid. She use to be a stuttering thing, always jumpy, but when she went to Uni she-”

“Met her soulmate, and he rejected her. Obvious. After that, she grew up.” Sherlock huffed and then rolled his eyes as he pushed the lab door open. “Ah, perfect! This will be my spot.”

“As long as you clean up.”

“I always do.”

“Good.” She gave him a look and then smiled at Lestrade. “It’s fine now, Greg. See you later.”

“Right…bye Sherlock.”

“Hmm.” He was already putting slides under her microscope. 

Molly studied him and then snorted before going back to work. She hoped it was only a coincidence, but…the world was rarely so lazy.

Sure enough. Her suspicions paid off when Mycroft Holmes kidnapped her, only to send her away before even saying a word.

Sherlock frowned at his brother’s deviations from his usual MO. “What’s that all about?”

“As ever, Sherlock, you always miss something.” Mycroft gave him a hard look. “The soulmate of Molly Hooper is me. We met in Uni.”

“And you sent her on her way? Ah, I see. Molly learned the hard lesson of caring.” Sherlock frowned when his brother shook his head again.

“No. You still don’t understand. I did not dump her. She rejected me.” Mycroft fiddled with his brandy glass. “ _ That _ is why caring is not an advantage.”

“Mycroft-”

“It’s all in the past now, Sherlock.” Mycroft smiled at his brother with fake humor. “It’s all in the past.”

Sherlock wondered how he could have missed the pain in his brother’s eyes.


	17. Fall (pre-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he needs is her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update. Sigh...sorry.   
> Ink...

Molly watched Sherlock fall from the roof. She swallowed and had to look away. 

“It’s only stage acting.” 

Turning, she smiled at Mycroft sadly. “Is it?”

“Yes. We knew he would have to fall eventually.”

“Yes, but…” She looked out the window, “will he ever climb back up?”

Mycroft chuckled. “We are Holmes men. We will always climb back up from our fall.”

“Have you fallen yet?” She stared at him.

Giving her an impassive look, Mycroft exhaled. Molly was a friend, a fellow in crime so to speak. He could trust her. “Not yet.”

Nodding, Molly moved to her next position on the stage. The morgue.

Many, many years later, Molly saw a car idling two blocks away from her usual exit of the morgue. She cautiously went closer to it, but the driver jumped out and opened the back door to her. She looked in and, upon seeing Mycroft, climbed in. 

“Everything alright?”

“I feel it necessary to explain that strange phone call from Sherlock, Dr. Hooper.”

“What happened?” She stared at him with growing concern.

Mycroft gave her a broken smile. “I have just had my…fall.”

She took his hand. “What do you need?”

“You.”


	18. Yellow (pre-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow becomes her.

Mycroft exhaled and glowered at his brother. Sherlock had blackmailed him into coming. For who knew what reason, but Mycroft had been forced to attend John and Mary’s wedding. 

Exhaling, he watched as Sherlock awkwardly moved around the humans. A smile curled his lips as he listened to the maid of honor’s conversation with his brother about sex. The look of shock on Sherlock’s face nearly made him laugh out loud. 

The Virgin.

His smile faded as he noticed the look of jealous anger on Dr. Hooper’s face as she watched the beautiful Janine on Sherlock’s arm. A sense of sadness curled in his gut. Women who fell in love with his brother were tragedies. Sherlock would never fall in love. 

Mycroft studied Molly Hooper’s dress and her fiance and winced. It was an eye-searing yellow, perfect for Molly Hooper but painful for everyone else. He looked over again and envisioned her in a dark suit like Anthea’s. It could be imagined, but it didn’t look like the Molly Hooper everyone loved. He hummed and then turned swiftly and moved smoothly the other way when the photographer glanced in his direction. He would not be photographed. 

As the party went into the hall to have dinner, Mycroft watched his brother with amusement. A part of him wondered if he should text his brother about the telegrams, but John Watson muttered it under his breath. Mycroft looked at Lestrade at his left and Dr. Hooper at his right. More tolerable people than the others. He was satisfied with his table partners. Except Molly’s fiance was starting to get on his nerves.

When Sherlock started talking about the bloody guardsman, Mycroft closed his eyes and instantly recalled the file that came across his desk. He had also read the blog entry.  _ Felt ill as he came off shift…no one could have administered the wound in the shower…so they must have done it before…bleeding, an insertion of a pointed object that pierces the skin. The guard would have noticed the stabbing while on shift, but he did not notice anything.  _ He came back to himself when Lestrade started talking about a dwarf with a crossbow. Mycroft sipped his champaign to cover his smirk. 

Then the fiance spoke up about a meat dagger. Mycroft scoffed quietly and was about to dismiss it when he suddenly thought of how close it actually was to the truth.  _ A dagger, no…a skewer. So fine that it would not be felt…guardsmen wear belts do they not? Tight ones, if I rightly recall, which I do. _ Mycroft had been tricked by Anthea into wearing his own official regalia, complete with a belt and medals and a bloody sword. He had been knighted by the Queen in service to his country as an agent before being transferred to the cabinet as an advisor to the PM. He tested the tightness of his own belt and knew for a fact that if someone skewered him with a thin blade, he would not feel it.  _ Brilliant…but the motive? Bambridge had no enemies… _

Looking up, Mycroft quickly realized that Sherlock was being cornered by Lestrade. 

“I actually didn’t solve that one. It does happen sometimes. Quite frustrating. Now!” Sherlock swiftly shifted the topic onto something else.

Mycroft leaned back and watched in amusement, but that amusement quickly faded when Sherlock suddenly turned manic.  _ Is he high? No. He would never do that to John on his wedding. No, he’s onto something. _ He tensed when he heard the code. Vatican Cameos.  _ Bloody hell, Sherlock can’t go anywhere without a murder happening! _ Mycroft slipped his phone out and had his security tighten the perimeter.

It all came together for Mycroft when he saw Sherlock slip a note to Major Sholto. He instantly recalled the man’s file in his head and exhaled. One of the family members had already killed him. All the man had to do was take off his belt.

Mycroft slid his gaze around the room intently, going through what he knew about these people. The only people he didn’t have a background done on were the tourists of the old church not included in the reception and…the photographer, who volunteered at the last moment. Mycroft’s eyes narrowed and then he texted Anthea and alerted her to have an ambulance arrive in a half an hour. She texted a confirmation.

That done, he leaned back and watched Sherlock. His brother glanced at him several times, and Mycroft knew his brother was imagining what he would say to him right now, if they were alone. He made no move to speak with him, deeming that Sherlock had everything well in hand. Instead, he focused on the rather negative and embarrassing display that was Molly’s fiance. 

Mycroft swallowed a chuckle when Molly stabbed him in the hand with her fork. 

When the murder was solved and everything was well in order again, Mycroft nodded to Sherlock. “Leaving early? We can escape- er  _ leave  _ together, you know.”

Giving him a sharp look, Sherlock smirked. “No. No, I have to perform the final dance for John and Mary. Look.” Sherlock snorted. “Molly’s a fine dancer, but to put up with that…human…”

Mycroft hummed in slight disdain. “She stabbed him with her fork earlier. He thought you were drunk.”

“Well, I wasn’t acting normal.” Sherlock picked up his violin. Mycroft chuckled and straightened his uniform.

“When do you?”

“Ha bloody ha, Mycroft. Go and dance with the savages.”

“Mycroft! Hi! Didn’t have a chance to greet you properly what with attempted murder and all. How are you? Thanks for coming!” John smiled at him.

Mycroft smiled back and then nodded to Sherlock making his way up to the bandstand. “You’re moment of dancing is about to come, Dr. Watson. Good luck.” 

Nodding and swallowing nervously, John smiled and quickly made his way to Mary.

Mycroft looked around, but the bright yellow dress was absent. He frowned and then saw a flash of color in the window outside. 

“…don’t know why you always act weird around bloody Sherlock Holmes! You still on about him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tom! I thought you were being very rude, that’s all. His friends were sitting right beside us. His brother was beside  _ me _ for pity sake!”

“Still no call to stab me with a fucking fork!”

“Right. I shouldn’t have hurt you, I’m sorry. Here, let me see.”

“No. Stop. I don’t know why I even bother. You’re clearly in love with this Holmes fellow. My mates were right. They said you were weird. Hanging around the morgue all day, chopping up bodies, falling in love with gay detectives. You’re using me!”

“I am  _ not _ , Tom!” She sounded close to tears. “I got over Sherlock Holmes a long while ago. Actually, ever since he stole Lily Anne’s heart and got me in trouble. His brother had to bail me out, and Sherlock didn’t even apologize for it. That’s when I snapped out of it. But honestly, Tom, you shouldn’t be jealous-”

“I’m not jealous, but why did you stab me?!”

“You were being  _ rude _ ! And I’ve already apologized.”

“Well, while we’re on the subject of your past lovers, I heard you had sex with that criminal mastermind, Moriarty. Is that true?”

“Tom, I don’t see-”

“Oh hell, it  _ is _ true! You spread your legs for anyone, don’t you?!”

_ Crack! _

Mycroft straightened in surprise as he heard the sound of Molly’s hand slapping Tom’s face hard. “You are a complete  _ bastard _ , Tom Turner.” Her voice was dark and low and dangerous “Take this ring back. You and I are  _ done _ .”

“Molly-”

“Get. Out.”

Tom rushed out, faltered at Mycroft’s angry glare, and then moved out hurriedly. Mycroft hesitated just a moment and then went outside where Molly was crying.

“I couldn’t help but overhear.”

“Oh…hello Mycroft. So you heard my complete and utter humiliation? Nice.” She sniffled. “My night is complete.” She turned away from him.

He sat down onto the bench beside her. “On the contrary, I heard a young woman stand up for herself and defend her friend. Thank you. I only wish I had a friend to defend myself half as well as Sherlock was defended today.”

She paused and then stared at him in shock. “That’s from Austen!”

Gulping, Mycroft mentally cursed. He had forgotten that Molly would know Austen. “Ah, yes, I take interest in reading from all genres, but please, keep this from Sherlock. I don’t think he would appreciate my interest in the romantic.”

Giggling, Molly stared at him with wide eyes. “It’s funny, I don’t feel half as sad now.”

“Oh?” He edged closer and took her hands. “I’m glad.” He looked her up and down and smiled. “You know, Molly? I find myself liking the color yellow, very much.”

She blushed prettily. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long one. Thanks for reading! ; D  
> Ink...


	19. Eyes (High school AU: Mycroft/Molly; Molly/Jim Moriarty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party brings Molly so much more.

Molly laughed and twirled in her pretty green dress and then struggled to stay still so her mother could tie her braids with green ribbons. 

“Now, I know this is your first party my dear, and I know you’re sixteen, but you shouldn’t stay later than ten and please don’t drink any alcohol. Also, don’t let any boys get you a drink.”

“Because it might be drugged. Yes, I know, Mama.” Molly laughed and turned quickly to grab her heels. With a kiss goodbye to her father and a hug for her mother, she rushed out to her waiting friends, Jim and Meena. Jim started his car and gave his girlfriend a light kiss on the forehead.

“You look beautiful, Mols. Why don’t you wear makeup more often? It really makes your eyes shine.” He winked at her. She blushed and then waved to Seb, Meena’s date, through the open window. Jim pulled over and waited until Seb was inside before pulling away. 

“Any idea what these Holmes boys are like?”

“No clue.” Seb kissed his girlfriend hello. He looked at Jim from the backseat. “Heard the older brother, some weird name like Mycroft or something, works in the government. Sherlock, the younger brother, and his sister Eurus, are in highschool but will only be here for a year before graduating early.”

“Whew! They must be Jim’s level of smart!” Molly grinned at her boyfriend. “Maybe you three will end up in Uni together. It would be wonderful for you to have friends at your level.” She squeezed his hand gently before releasing him to drive when the light turned green. Jim laughed.

“I’m quite content with the friends I’ve got thanks.”

“But Jim, it wouldn’t hurt to make friends with Sherlock and Eurus Holmes. Who knows, maybe you’ll fall in love with this Eurus girl and drive off into the sunset.” Molly laughed slightly and shook her head. “I’m far too stupid for you.”

Jim’s jaw clenched. “Mols, you aren’t stupid. You know how I hate hearing you put yourself down. Stop it. You’re gifted and far smarter than most of the idiots in this world.”

“Yes Jim.” She smiled at him sweetly. They arrived at the Holmes house and stared at it in slight shock. It was huge. Easily a mansion. 

“Bloody hell, these people are filthy rich, aren’t they?” Seb breathed out a curse and gripped Meena closer. Jim frowned.

“Would certainly seem so.” He took Molly’s arm and gently led her to the front door. Meena eagerly rang the bell. The house was hopping from the beat of the music. The speakers must have been huge. Molly felt nervous. She had maybe dressed wrong? Meena was in slacks. She shouldn’t have worn a dress. She looked stupid-

Jim kissed her temple and whispered, “Stop overthinking, Molly. You look beautiful, and I’ll have to guard you jealously.” He winked at her. Molly blushed pink and smiled at him.

“You’re too nice to me, Jim. So patient.”

He chuckled and kissed her again. “And you’re patient with me and my mood swings. I think it’s only fair.” She laughed and then looked up as the door opened. 

It was John Watson, and he was already half drunk. “WELCOME ONE AND ALL! Have a beer. Have a beer. Bave a heer.” He grinned at them and staggered back inside. Meena laughed. 

“This’ll be a hoot to remind him of tomorrow.” Jim snorted.

“Especially since there’s a physics test tomorrow first thing, and I know for sure he hasn’t studied yet. What with rugby practice…” Seb smirked.

“Wouldn’t have been able to study either without your help, Jim.” They entered the house calmly and looked around. Couples were making out, playing ping pong, beer pong, dancing, talking, eating, and drinking. Jim frowned as he noticed that there was a used needle off to the side. 

“Shit.” 

“What? Jim, what’s the matter?” Molly gave him a worried look, looking for the usual signs of his manic anger acting up. He waved her away.

“Nothing with me. They’re doing drugs here. This place is gonna be raided eventually. An hour tops and then we’re leaving.” Seb nodded and then swept Meena away.

Molly moved with Jim to the center of the TV room and started dancing. Jim kept an eye out like he usually did when he and Molly were out in public. Molly loved to dance, any sort, and really got into it. Lots of boys, Jim had noticed, enjoyed watching her get into it. It made him furious that they would watch his girl.

He would never deny Molly anything, but those boys…they better stop staring if they knew what was good for them.

The party continued and then at the end of the hour, Molly rushed to the bathroom to wash up before heading home to Jim’s. It was barely nine so she had an hour.

“Oh!” She inhaled and stepped back when the bathroom door opened. “Sorry, this was the only one that was available. I’ll be out in just a moment!” She was quite intimidated by the man with dark blue eyes. He was in a full suit.

The young man, a bit older than Molly, nodded and waited silently for her to be finished. “You haven’t drunk anything or partaken in the drugs. You are the only one that I’ve come across sober.” He grimaced. “And that includes my stupid little brother and idiotic little sister.”

“Damn, you must be Mycroft Holmes! The one in the government?”

“Indeed. And you are?”

“Molly Hooper. Hi! I’ve got to dash though. Jim wants to leave before the hour is up. He says the police will raid soon.”

“Yes. They will, but not loudly. I’ve already called them to clear this…debauchery. You have,” he looked at his watch, “five minutes.” 

She smiled at him and then nodded. “Have a better night, and thank you for letting me use the loo.” She hurried away quickly and met up with Jim and Seb and Meena. They were driving down the street by the time the police drove past, no sirens and headlights off. 

Jim shook his head and wrapped an arm around Molly’s shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and couldn’t help but think of blue eyes and their glittering stare…


	20. Sadness (AU: Assassin!Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets Mycroft. And promptly begins to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I missed an update again. Sorry!  
> Good news is, my finals are done. No more impromptu online educating! ; D  
> Ink...

Upon entering the lab, the young man found no one. He looked at his handler, who was also frowning in what he would consider confusion. 

“Wait here. I’ll look around.”

Knowing it was against the rules to leave him alone, the young man frowned more, but didn’t correct. He never argued against his handler. Unless they really got on his last nerve. Then he usually killed them.

“Dr. Hooper! Where are you?!”

“O-Oh! Sorry!” A young woman rushed in from the side office. “I was just-”

“Yes, yes, it doesn’t matter. Get him checked out and then send in the reports. This is your first time handling the Iceman. Be careful with him. If he tenses don’t try and calm him, just hit the panic button.”

“Oh. Alright. Wait. Where are you going?”

“Lunch.” The handler smirked and left.

The girl was nervous. He could tell. The young man watched her with intelligent blue eyes. 

“So…um, this might sting a bit.” He didn’t give any reaction to the needle drawing his blood. She cleared her throat. “What’s your name?”

“Iceman.”

“No, that’s your code. What’s your name?” She smiled at him. 

He frowned in thought. He had one, obviously, before he came here. 

“They really did a number on you. You’re so young.” She exhaled and then put a plaster on his vein before putting his blood sample away.

Oh, he remembered.

“Holmes. Mycroft.”

“Mycroft Holmes? Do you know how old you are?”

_ Why are these questions so hard? They should be easy. Why can’t I remember? Did they make me forget? Or did I delete it so I could stay sane? _ The latter seemed more reasonable. He searched his archives. “Twenty-one. You?”

“Twenty. I know I’m a bit young to be working in the government labs, but…” She laughed softly, bitterly. “When they found me, I was in need of money. My father was dying of cancer. Now he’s got eleven more years to live.” She smiled, or tried to.

Mycroft tilted his head to the left. “What’s wrong with your eyes?”

“What?” She glanced at the nearest reflective surface. “My eyes?”

“They don’t shine. I’ve seen you around before. They usually shine with a bright gleam.”

“Oh.” She looked back at him. “I’m not happy today.”

“Not happy? What’s happy?” He didn’t like not knowing something. His handlers never mentioned this ‘happy’ before. It must not have anything to do with his missions.

Dr. Hooper stared at him in shock. “Not being happy is being sad. I’m experiencing sadness right now.”

“What’s  _ sadness _ ?”

“Oh…oh dear. How does someone explain an emotion?” She seemed to be speaking to herself, but Mycroft didn’t have an answer to that anyway. He watched her intently as she checked his breathing and heart rate. “Sadness is an emotion, a feeling that a person has, that often comes when they lose something closer to them, something valuable.”

“Emotion?”

“Feelings. Chemicals in the brain that alert you to what you’re mentally going through. Similar to pain.” He looked at her with interest.

“Sensations? Like touch?”

“Well, yes, in a way.”

“Which sensation is pain?”

She stared at him in shock. Then took a breath and pressed her hand against his cheek. “This is touch. This is pain.” She pricked him with a small scalpel. He blinked and looked down at his blood. 

“Pain brings blood?”

“Not always, but most times, yes.”

“And sadness is pain?”

She blinked at him and then smiled at him in a funny way. It didn’t look…happy. “Sadness can be a pain, yes.”

“Why do you feel it?”

“Oh dear. How can I explain the concept of ‘pets’?” She sighed and tried for it anyway. “Mycroft, many people have animals live with them. They take care of these animals and call them pets. You may have noticed that after a while humans grow attached to some things. Well, humans can also grow attached to animals and other humans. Animals that we are attached to are called pets. Humans that we are attached to are called family, friends, and romantic partners. You follow?”

He nodded quickly. It was fascinating. “What is romantic?”

“Oh dear.” She looked at the wall clock and found she was running out of time. “I’ll tell you more about this at a later date, Mycroft. You’re handler will be coming back soon, and I have hardly started your exam.”

He nodded and then stood up and stripped without emotion or hesitation. Nudity was meaningless to him. Dr. Hooper blushed for some reason and took a moment to gather herself before becoming clinical again.

After Mycroft came back from more missions, the handlers quickly realized that Molly Hooper had a sort of spell over the Iceman. She always calmed him down, and he never lashed out at her. After a bit, she became his primary physician and caretaker while at the base. 

Their relationship bloomed. Molly taught and trained Mycroft to relearn the emotions that he had deleted. 

Eventually, Mycroft learned ‘guilt’, ‘regret’, and ‘anger’ and how they felt inside him. After he tricked and manipulated his way out of his agent position and into the cabinet as advisor to the PM, he kept Molly Hooper on, though he stole her away from the government and set her up in Bart’s Morgue instead. She rather liked it there.

Molly kept his secrets even as Sherlock started using her lab and flat constantly. The younger Holmes never found out that his brother had been an agent, a killer, and worse than their sister (who Molly also knew about).

After Sherrinford, Mycroft slipped his security easily and snuck inside the flat. He heard Molly humming and smiled. “Molly.”

“Mycroft? Oh! You’re safe!” She gave him a quick hug before pulling him into the kitchen and sitting him down with a cup of tea. 

He swallowed. “Molly?”

“Yes, Mycroft?” She smiled at him and then turned back to the pancakes.

“What is…love?” It had been years since their first meeting, but there were still gaps in his knowledge. Sometimes he had to be re-taught since he deleted it again. Molly was the incarnation of patience.

“There are several different types of love. You hold familial love for your parents and brother and possibly your sister. You hold platonic love for Anthea as a friend. Then there is romantic love. That’s the same kind of love your parents have for each other.”

Toying with the teaspoon, he swallowed. “Can I have it?”  _ Is there something wrong with me? _

“Everyone has the ability to hold some sort of romantic love and affection, Mycroft. The true test is what you do with those emotions.” Molly smiled at him and then sat down at the table and handed him a plate full of pancakes. He accepted them and then swallowed nervously. 

“Do you love me?”

“Platonically?” She cocked her head, eyes showing a nervous glint.

“Romantically?”

She faltered. “What?”

“Because I think I love you that way, Molly. I’ve been told that…” He stood up and then swiftly knelt in front of her and held out an open ring box. “Will you let me marry you?”

She covered her mouth in shock and then looked at him searchingly and then beamed. “Yes.  _ Yes! _ ”

He smiled feeling a rare flick of joy as he slid the ring onto her finger. It wasn’t the usual engagement ring. Anthea had told him to get something that would be special between them both. He had designed a ring to be custom made to his exact specifications. It was a silver band with tiny golden compass melded to it. The cardinal points were in silver and the center of it had a diamond chip.

“It’s a compass, because you have always been the compass in my life. Molly, why are you crying? Did I do anything wrong? Molly-”

She silenced him with a kiss that told him exactly how  _ happy _ she was feeling. 

He didn’t question her again, and instead kissed back.


	21. Brick (pre-Dark!Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has found himself a goldfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the sporadic updates. I'll try and get back on Wednesday updates.   
> Thanks for the patience!  
> Ink...

“And the three little pigs lived happily, ever after in the house of bricks.” Molly Hooper smiled at her sleepy niece and then stood up and quickly left her office turned nursery. Her sister and brother-in-law were having a second honeymoon, so she had volunteered to take care of their daughter for the fortnight. 

Her phone buzzed.

> _ Blocked Number _ :  _ ‘Even if you built your house with brick, I would still get in.’ _

Molly’s heart sped up. She didn’t text back, but she didn’t delete the number. Swallowing, she calmly set the security on in her flat and sent a text to Lestrade.

> _ Molly: ‘Just wanted to let you know that I’m getting the jitters. Got a weird text just now. Can show you tomorrow. From a blocked number.’ _

Greg didn’t answer back immediately, but when he did, he called.  _ “Molly, I’m with Sherlock right now at a crime scene. Don’t text back. Might be a mistake, but if you get anymore then let me know immediately. You can always change your number and then control who gets the new number. Things like this happen every day, so don’t get too panicky. Do you have a security system in your flat?” _

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do. I just armed stay for the night.”

_ “Good. Keep it like that and then let me know if anything comes up. John wants to know what the text said.” _ He sounded distracted.

Molly exhaled and then repeated it, adding an explanation. “What really scared me was that I had just finished reading my niece the story of the Three Little Pigs, and then I get that text.”

_ “Fuck. That’s worse- er, it’s nothing too bad, Mols. I’ll have a car patrol your area for the night. Don’t worry about it. Crank callers and texters happen a lot. They just like the thrill of it. Hardly any of it comes up to breaking and entering. You’ll be fine. Just don’t be stupid.” _

“Right.” She saw her bedroom window was open and felt her heart jump in fright. Cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder, she rushed to close it. She searched her flat quietly. “Thanks for calling, Greg. Good luck on that case.”

_ “Be safe, Molly and seriously, call me for anything.” _

“Will do. Night.” She exhaled shakily and made sure that she had hung up before letting out a whimper. Her phone jumped in her hand, making her jump too.

> _ Blocked Number: ‘But honestly, even the police would have a house similar to sticks.’ _
> 
> _ Blocked Number: ‘Currently, yours is more like straw.’ _

Stifling her fears, she screenshot the message thread and sent it to John, Sherlock, and Greg in one thread, with the question of ‘WHAT DO I DO?!’

John responded first.

> _ John Watson: ‘We’re on our way. 15min.’ _

Sherlock’s was more to the point.

> _ Sherlock: ‘Don’t delete the thread. Your house is bugged. I’ll search it. Stay where you are.’ _

Greg’s message echoed John’s.

Molly inhaled slowly and then exhaled. She double-checked on her niece and then searched the flat again for someone hiding in the shadows. She hurried opened the door after checking through the spy hole. 

Opening, she hurried to shush them. “My niece is asleep. Please don’t wake her. Here. My phone.” 

Sherlock opened it without bothering to ask for the passcode. He read the messages and then frowned. “You read the story in the office.” He pointed to the out of the way room. “Bugs in more than one place. You’ll need to move.”

“Baker Street?” Molly tried not to sound hopeful. “My niece and I can stay in John’s old room.”

“No. I am currently staying with John, because the flat has been compromised from a chemical leak.” Sherlock shrugged. “The only other place that is fully secure in my mind is my brother’s.” He looked at Molly and then hummed. “Lestrade is hardly at home and staying there would be just the same as staying here. There’s no room in John’s place, and no inn or hotel would be advisable, Molly.”

She nodded and then bit her lip. “But it’s late, wouldn’t he object-”

Her phone buzzed and Sherlock looked at the message.

> _ Blocked Number: ‘Holmes may have a house of bricks, but I’ll huff and puff all day to get my Morgue Mouse back. ; )’ _

Molly saw it and let out a scream, soft but filled with fear. “Jim called me that.”

John started cursing softly. “A fucking copycat!”

Frowning intently, Sherlock looked around and then wrapped an arm around Molly. “Right. To my brother’s we go. Come along. Pack up. Actually, I’ll pack, you wake up your niece.”

It took an hour before Molly was en route to Mycroft. Put out but accommodating.

“Stalkers are so very rude. Couldn’t they have waited until the morning?” He covered a yawn and then showed them up to a room. “This is connecting with mine. There is a panic button already installed by the bedside. There is one in every room and connects immediately to my security team. There is a thirty-second lag between the panic button and help. I think that’s acceptable enough.” He nodded to his brother and Lestrade and Watson and then smiled at Molly and her fussy niece before going back to bed.

Later that night though, after everyone had gone home and both Molly and her niece were asleep, Mycroft slipped into Molly’s room and smiled at her sleeping form.  “How nice of you, Molly, to skip all the houses of straw, sticks, and bricks and simply surrender to the wolf’s den…” His smile widened. “Thank you for your cooperation…”


	22. Style (pre-Molly/Mycroft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes make the woman. Right?  
> Or: Molly tries a new approach at life.  
> Or! Sherlock is being indelicate and no one is really complaining. ; D

Molly exhaled and stared at Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes as they entered her lab. Mycroft was there simply because Sherlock had stumbled upon a case that concerned MI6 agents, dead ones.

She eyed their clothing and wondered why some people had a sense of style and others, like herself, did not.

Sighing again, she turned away and let them move along on their own. Her unusual silence caught Sherlock’s attention. He frowned at her. 

“Molly? What’s wrong? You’re too quiet.”

She straightened and stared at him with wide brown eyes. “Nothing, Sherlock. Just sad over nothing.” She tried for a smile and then ducked her head when Mycroft looked at her. The man was so far out of her league that it wasn’t even funny. 

The brothers eventually left the morgue, and Molly seemed to deflate with their exit. She frowned darkly and nodded. 

_ That’s it. I’m changing my wardrobe. Total about face. No more kittens or sweaters or jumpers! _

Mycroft Holmes wouldn’t see Dr. Hooper until two weeks later. When he did, he was stunned at the change. She was more clinical, less warm, and much more efficient. 

She wasn’t a goldfish. She was a woman. 

“Dr. Hooper, I must comment on the shift of your wardrobe and personality.” He fiddled with his umbrella. “Was it your intention to become less human?”

Molly gave him a startled look and then narrowed her eyes at him. “It was my intention of becoming respected.”

“You had everyone’s respect already, doctor. You simply didn’t respect yourself.” He stared at her hard. “Now that you’ve changed your personality, the respect you use to have has turned into cool professionalism. Not friendship.”

“You seem to be doing alright, Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock blinked at her in shock. Molly never acted like this.

Smiling softly, Mycroft tilted his head. “But am I happy?”

She faltered.

“Keep a suit or three for formal attire, and go back to the warm, personable woman everyone knows and cares and respects. Please, before it’s too late and you turn into a machine.” A self-deprecating smile appeared on his face. “Like I.”

She blinked at him and then smiled sadly. But it was Sherlock who spoke up. “You’re not a machine, Mycroft.”

“Oh?”

“You can’t be one. A machine wouldn’t eye Molly’s tush when she bends over.”

Molly flushed bright red while Mycroft rubbed his forehead. “You are being indelicate, Sherlock.”

A wide grin spread over Sherlock’s face. “Oh? How’s this for indelicate?” He whispered something to Molly and she squeaked.

Eyes narrowing, Mycroft stared at his brother. “What did you say?”

“Just that you’re not hungry and you still want dinner with her.” Sherlock smirked and then lazily walked out of the lab. “Ta, Blood!”

“It would be a yes, by the way.” 

Mycroft looked at Molly Hooper quickly. “Beg your pardon?”

She smiled at him. “I’m not hungry either.”

“Oh?” He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. “Where do you want to not have dinner? My place?”

Nodding, she blushed a little more.


	23. Fault (Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft watches his little girl take a new last name.

“This is your fault, Molly. If you had let me send Evelyn to that convent, then she wouldn’t have gone to school with that…that boy and none of this would have ever happened! I could have safely relocated his entire family to the Aleutians!”

Rolling her eyes, Molly straightened her husband’s tie and then patted his chest. “Sherlock thinks it’s a good idea.”

“Sherlock! Bah! We all know he’s the stupid one of the family.” Mycroft rolled his eyes and then glowered as he heard the music begin to play. “This is still all your fault.”

Laughing, Molly smiled at him sweetly. “Will you forgive me after your first grandchild is born?”

Huffing, he crossed his arms. “Possibly.”

Snickering, she pushed him over to their daughter dressed in white. “Go on. I’ll see you inside.” She hurried into the sanctuary of the church and sat down at the front pew.

Sulking magnificently, Mycroft extended his arm to his daughter and allowed her to take it. She looked resplendent in white.

“Papa, you aren’t really angry that I’m marrying Samuel Watson, are you?”

He huffed and then kissed her cheek softly, lovingly. “No, Evie. I am not. I’m actually very glad that you picked out the least…ordinary one of the lot. But least ordinary or not, no one will ever deserve you.”

She blushed and then squeezed his arm against her. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Evie.”

She smiled at him wickedly. “But if it’s anyone’s fault, then it’s yours. You’re the one who convinced Anthea that she actually was in love with John Watson. If it weren’t for you, then Sammy wouldn’t have been born.”

“Ack. You’re right.” He looked ill. 

Laughing, she kissed him softly and then took her position with him directly behind the double door. The march began, and the doors opened.

Mycroft stared at the nervous and elated young man at the end of the walk. He stopped his proud smile from slipping onto his face.  _ This fault may be mine, but it’s not the worst mistake I’ve made in my life. _ He could live with that.  He joined Molly and Sherlock at the front pew and watched as his daughter’s last name was officially changed. He sighed and wiped Molly’s tears away gently.

“I will never understand how women, knowing they may cry, never carry handkerchiefs.”

“That’s your fault, Mycroft. You’ve spoiled me. I know you always carry one for me.” She sniffled and then kissed him. He kissed her back before pulling away and waving to his daughter and son-in-law as they rushed to their car in a storm of rice.


	24. Forgiveness (post-Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly makes a choice and Mycroft has to pick up the pieces. Sherlock refuses to let them separate without a fight.

Mycroft stared at the tabletop under his fisted hands. 

How could she?

That one question circled his mind like an endless echo in a desolate cave. 

How could she?

“Mycroft?”

How could she?

“Mycroft, you need to sleep. To eat. To do something.”

How could she?

“Mycroft, please, Mummy will be destroyed if she finds you’ve been put in the hospital for malnutrition.”

How could she?

“Come on, Mycroft. At least take a bath. It will make you feel more yourself.”

He didn’t fight his brother as he was guided up to his bedroom’s bathroom and stripped with clinical precision. Sherlock had seen his brother nude, and Mycroft had seen him nude. It didn’t matter to the brothers.

How could she?

“Mycroft-?”

“How could she, Sherlock? How could she do this? How could she use me? Betray me?”

“What makes me wonder is how she could have thought you wouldn’t find out.” Sherlock snorted. 

“I very nearly didn’t, Sherlock. I played the sucker, the fool, for five months. Five FUCKING months!” He wheeled away from his brother and slammed his fist into the wall.

Sherlock waited for Mycroft to calm down. “She never explained?”

“No. When I confronted her, she gave me that sad smile of hers and started packing up everything that truly was bought by her own money. All the gifts, everything I bought with her or for her, she left. She even left the rings. How could she? Was this love between us a farce?”

Sherlock sighed and guided his brother into the shower. “I don’t know, Mycroft. She fooled all of us. Even Eurus was shocked when I told her that the wedding was cancelled. Our sister was looking forward to watching it through video.”

“She was?”

“Oh yes. She interrogated me about it and sat on her bed with a stunned look on her face. I had never seen that emotion on her face before. It took  _ everyone _ by surprise, Mycroft. You aren’t alone.”

“Thank you, Sherlock. But I still don’t know how she could have done this to me, to us, in the first place.”

“We may never find out, Mycroft.” Sherlock lathered the shampoo and then rinsed it out with the movable nozzle. 

After a bit, Mycroft took over bathing himself, and Sherlock left him to it.

Anthea approached Sherlock quietly and handed him a computer. Opening it, Sherlock watched the footage quietly. It was taken two nights ago.

Molly and a man named Sebastian Moran. They were having sex at Moran’s flat. He exhaled and shook his head, moving the mouse to close the window but faltered when he noticed that Molly looked straight at the surveillance camera.

_ She knew it was there…  _ Eyes narrowing, Sherlock called Anthea back. “Where’s the rest of the footage for that week?”

“I’ll get it for you, Sherlock.”

“Thank you.”

After he watched through everything, Sherlock had to surmise that Molly did something very similar to what he had done, except that she had done it alone.

She knew that there was a problem, and so she sacrificed everything to solve it.

He faked his death.

She faked an affair.

Both were done to deal with Moriarty. 

Sherlock called Molly. “Where did you put the plans?”

_ “Ha…”  _ She sounded broken. “ _ Knew it would be you who figured it all out. Your brother may be smarter, but you aren’t as emotionally close as he is. Was.” _

“Molly. Where did you put the plans?”

_ “In your brother’s briefcase.” _

_ “ _ Where are you?”

“ _ Heathrow. Sebastian and I are going to Italy. He’s in the loo right now. Bye, Sherlock.” _ She hung up on him.

Sherlock bounded up the stairs and explained everything to Mycroft. They found the plans. Everything that Moran had done to resurrect Moriarty’s empire was on there. He had gone farther than either brother had anticipated.

“This was why she had done it?” Mycroft stared at the computer. “Moran had a soft spot for her since she dated his former boss. He wanted her, and she let him take her, making herself a double agent…” He stared at Sherlock. “She’s having sex with him, Sherlock. Willingly and numerously. She lied to me.”

“And?”

“And I still find it in myself to forgive her.”

“That won’t be the problem.” Sherlock gave him a bitter smile. “You can forgive her easily, because you know that she really does love you, but Molly will never be able to forgive herself.”

Eyes closing, Mycroft cursed softly. “I see. She won’t be willing to continue even after this shite is over. Because she-”

“Will be too guilty to even look at you. You’ll have to seduce her and win her over and convince her that everything’s done.”

Mycroft smiled sharply, sadly. “I think I can do that.”

“I thought you might.” Sherlock smirked. 


	25. Suitcase (post-Mycroft/Molly; Character Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can symbolize the most horrible moments in life.

Molly hated that suitcase.

Whenever it came out, she knew that her fiance was being called to do legwork. 

Rare, but it was known to happen. 

Mycroft smiled at her, kissed her lips lightly, and then left with Anthea.

Molly watched the car drive out of sight and waited through the days for his return.

She waited.

And then, when Sherlock came to her flat with haunted eyes, she knew the wait was over.

Yes, she really hated that suitcase. 

It stole her Mycroft from her.


	26. Thoughts (pre-Molly/Mycroft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly would have forgotten her name, but the scientists kept thinking it. She didn't know who she was though, because the scientists didn't know.   
> She didn't know how to breathe until she met a man with a fast mind.

Molly swallowed and jumped when the large metal doors slammed open. She stared at the man who walked in. 

_ …are foolish and insane! Can’t they realize that this is inhumane?!  _

_ ….Experimenting with human life is too messy! _

_ …going into the country with agents is too dangerous… _

_ …can’t be put down and can’t be put away… _

_ …the meeting has been pushed up to two o’clock… _

_…need to locate her egg and sperm donors…_

_ …can’t let Sherlock find out… _

_ …those plans need to be found, hopefully Sherlock can find time in his busy schedule to corner that damnable brother… _

She flinched at the barrage of thoughts and shied away. 

“Sir, we have reason to believe that her brain has formed in such a way that she is able to decipher the brain waves that humans emit on a daily basis!”

The scary man whose brother was Sherlock (whoever that was) stared at the scientist. “Are you attempting to say that this creature can read my mind?”

“Y-yes.”

“You brought me down here, filled with state secrets, to a laboratory experiment that can read my mind?” His voice was calm and very, very dangerously angry.

The scientist was panicking. 

“Won’t tell.” Molly stared at him intently. She stared at Mycroft. “Help me, please?”

“Help you?”

“Take me away from cages and bars and cold hands and pain.” She pointed to the man who had just entered. “He does what his mind calls rape. It hurts.”

The outward silence was palpable, but Molly curled up as the thoughts became screaming in her head.

She must have passed out. She did that a lot.

When she came to, she wasn’t in the building called Baskerville anymore. She was in a home that belonged to a Mycroft Holmes. According to the mind of the woman sitting beside her, tapping away on the mobile.

“He helped me.”

“Yep, and he'll continue to help you.” The woman smiled at her. "You'll never be touched again."

Molly smiled. “Thank you.”


	27. Ocean (AU: Selkie!Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets someone completely strange and new.

Molly had grown up beside the ocean all her life. The village that she lived near was filled with old wives’ tales and legends about the creatures beneath the waves. Mers and selkies and kelpies and such. She didn’t know what was true and what wasn’t, but she did know that whatever fact that those legends were based on, the mythical creatures themselves were just that. Myths.

Selkies and mermaids did not exist.

She should know. Molly was going to be a scientist. She wouldn’t live in this village all her life and be only known as ‘the fisher’s daughter’. She was going to have her own name and her own fame.

Exhaling, Molly carried the pail filled with bait down to the dock where her father was waiting. 

“Thank you, Molly May. You wait for me to return, alright?”

“Yes, Papa.” She sighed as he took the pail from her. She watched as he pushed off and sailed on in his long white boat. 

After cleaning the cottage, she took a walk along the shore and skipped rocks. She slipped into her cave as the tide went lower.

However at the very back was a young man, nude by the looks of it. Molly gasped and stepped back. “What are you doing here?!”

He stared at her, dark eyes glittering with an intensity she had never seen before. “I am trapped here.”

“Did someone steal your clothes? Wait a moment and I’ll get you something of my father’s!”

“No! They would do me no good. I cannot go into the sun. I will die.” He swallowed and slipped closer to her. “My sister stole my coat.”

“Coat? I think you have a great deal more to worry about than a coat.” She huffed and then stepped cautiously closer. “What’s your name?”

“I go by Mycroft.”

“Molly.” She stared at him. He was sitting in the water, huddled between the rocks, tense. “Why are you in my cave?”

“My sister knocked me out and then stole my coat the moment I transformed. She’s left me here in the sun. I fled to the cave to hide from the day.”

“Why would she do that?” Molly had already decided that the man was insane. But he seemed polite enough and not violent. Besides, if she hurried off, he might attack her.

“She was playing a game with my brother, his best friend, and myself. Now she’s split us up. I can only fear what she may do to my brother and his friend.” He truly did look worried. 

Molly sat down on a dry rock a little ways away from him. She inhaled when he lifted a hand and carded his fingers through his hair. “Webbing!”

He glanced up at her. “Obviously. Humans do not die from sunlight. I thought it was clear that I am not human.” Her shocked silence was enough for him. He scoffed. “Oh, you thought I was raving like a madman about a cruel sister and deadly sun.”

“Wouldn’t you? In my place?!”

He faltered and then sighed. “Point. I am a selkie without a coat. I am stuck here without a way to escape.”

“Would an actual overcoat help? If the sun was blocked out, would you survive?” Molly didn’t quite believe that he was who he said he was, but this was all quite new to her. She needed a moment to absorb what was happening.

He went silent in thought and then shook his head. “I’d rather not die to find out.”

She hummed and then fiddled with her hands and then swimsuit cover. 

“What are you wearing? My brother calls it second skins, but he’s been known to make up things for answers he doesn't know.”

“Clothing. Have you never spoken to a human before?”

“And wind up in a human government laboratory? I think not.” He huffed and then slipped closer to her. “Do you swim in these clothes?”

“Some are made for getting wet, other clothes are not. The ones made for getting wet are called swimsuits. Of the swimsuits, there are different styles. This one is a bikini.”

He soaked up her information and then passed the day asking more and more questions about humans. 

Molly could tell that he was still nervous about his brother’s safety, but there was nothing he could do until the sun went down.

Two hours before sunset, they were sitting side by side, and Molly didn’t seem to notice his nudity anymore. He was speaking quickly about science. Selkies didn’t seem to have an idea what ‘science’ was. He was fascinated by it, asking question after question.

When the sun did drop, Mycroft stood up and looked at her intently. “I will see you again, Molly.” She blushed at the intensity of his stare unnerved her.

“I’ve enjoyed making a new friend.” She smiled at him, but faltered when he chuckled softly.

“Friend? Very well. Whatever makes you comfortable, Molly.” He gave her another searing look before dashing into the water and swimming beneath the skin of the ocean.


	28. Purple (pre-Agent!Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is seldom wrong, except when dealing with a certain Molly Hooper. ; D

Mycroft exhaled slowly. He was tired and wanted to finish this mission quickly so he could return to London and possibly have a week off.

It was his carelessness, his distraction of dreaming of going home, that nearly got him killed.

The man slammed him against the wall and tightened the rope around his neck. There was a shout, a clunk, and then the man slumped to the ground. Behind him, holding a two by four, was a young woman, obviously British and very scared.

She stared at him with round brown eyes. “Please tell me I knocked out the right man.”

Not able to stop, he wheezed out a laugh and nodded. “ _ I _ think so at least. Mycroft Holmes. You have just saved my life. Quickly. We need to get out of here.” He grabbed her hand and rushed off, changing cabs several times until they had lost their pursuers in the traffic of Berlin. He pulled out his phone and confirmed that the others had the man who attacked him in custody. He smiled.

Mycroft looked at her thoughtfully, taking in her brown eyes, brown hair, and petite frame. “I’m…afraid your kindness screwed you over. They’ll think you’re with me now. Even if we parted ways, you won’t be safe until my mission is complete.”

“Mission?!” Wordlessly, Mycroft handed her his agent ID. “MI6.” She inhaled shakily. “What have I gotten myself into?”

He snorted and then took in her torn purple dress. It was torn up the skirt from their run, revealing quite a bit of her leg and upper thigh. He swallowed and then smiled at her winningly. “Don’t you worry, Miss…”

“Molly. Molly Hooper.”

“Miss Molly then.” He slipped an arm around her shoulders, toying with a purple sleeve, making it fall off her shoulder slightly. He stared at her intently. “I’m afraid you’ll have to finish this mission with me. After that, I’ll see you safely home in London.”

“H-how did you know that I lived in London?”

He chuckled and leaned closer. “The same way I know that you’re a student studying pathology at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital. I can read people. That’s why MI6 hired me in the first place.”

They got out and quickly checked in at a hotel, a single room. “Best this way. We can’t run the risk of someone sneaking into your bedroom and killing you or something.” He let her shower first, smiling at the fact that she hadn’t realized there was only one bed.

Opening the window, Mycroft pulled out a cigarette and grinned as he lit it.

Emotions were useless, and caring wasn’t an advantage, but pretty English Roses were just his type.

An attractive British girl was exactly what he needed to wind down after a mission. Now that the man who attacked him was in custody, he could report back with a successful mission. But first…

He glanced over at the bathroom door and grinned. First he had an English Rose to seduce.

_ After all, it’s only going to be a one time thing. _ Mycroft stubbed out his cigarette and started taking off his clothes.

A one time thing.

How wrong he was…


	29. Grace (Mycroft/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a forensic pathologist and working with bodies was truly the best line of work for a person like Molly.  
> Really.

Molly jumped when she saw a ghost’s head pop up from her computer top. “Why do you do that?”

_ “Not my fault you’re so jumpy.” _ Grace huffed and then settled on top of the counter.  _ “What are you doing?” _

“Trying to find out the toxin that was used on you to kill you. Once I catch your killer, then you can move on.”

Grace grinned and clapped her hands silently. “ _ Thanks! That’ll be wonderful. If you have any questions, then just call on Mycroft Holmes. He was my boss. Tell him things only he and I would know, and he’ll be forced to believe you.” _

“Thanks but no. I’m not getting involved with the government.” Molly stared hard at Grace and huffed at her stare. “I’m not!”

Two days later Molly found herself sitting with Mycroft Holmes in a lab being examined to find out why she could see ghosts.

She glared at Grace, who had elected to stick around just to laugh at her. “Agent Grace Wilson was trouble alive too, wasn’t she?”

Mycroft chuckled softly. “She was indeed. Now, let’s have another sample of your blood.” His cool gloved hands smoothed over her skin, causing her to shiver. 

That was another thing she hadn’t been expecting. Mycroft was the one, for the sake of her privacy, who would do all the exams and testing.  However, this also meant that they would be alone… with Molly half dressed… alone…  She hadn’t stopped blushing since the beginning.

Of course, she didn’t realize that Mycroft was also being affected by this. He swallowed and spoke quietly, “I think it would be an excellent idea for you to be a consultant ghost whisperer. You would only be working with me, for your privacy of course.”

She inhaled and then slowly nodded. “Of course.”

Mycroft’s hands smoothed across her neck before he stepped away from her. “And after all this, I think it would only be expected that I treat you to dinner. As a thank you, of course.”

“Of course.” She stared at him with wide brown eyes. He smiled at her.

“Of course.”

_ Thank you, Grace. _

Of course, they were both thinking this. 

The ghost in question smirked, proud of her matchmaking abilities.


	30. Fire (pre-Molly/Mycroft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who started the fire at Musgrave Hall?

Mycroft exhaled shakily. He had burned down his family home when he had gotten angry at Sherlock. Back when they were children. Eurus had been planning to do it anyway, so he framed her for it. And now, thanks to their  _ insane _ sister, Sherlock knew! John Watson knew too. Both of them knew that he was a freak. A freak. A _dangerous_ freak. Their parents, Mycroft could tell, were already looking at him with fear in their eyes. Fear. Mycroft couldn't stomach their fear. 

Shaking hands smoldered slightly. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Emotions were what always did it to him. Always. That was why he deleted them. If he didn’t feel anything, then he couldn’t spark a flame. 

No flame, no fire out of control.

No fire, no death.

Simple. Ha. Right, _simple_.

“Ahem…Mr. Holmes?”

He looked up, startled that Dr. Hooper of all people was standing at the doorway to his office. “Yes?”

She smiled at him and then lifted her hand. The water in his cup flew out and then morphed into different shapes while suspended in the air. “Sherlock found out a while back. Made the mistake of not getting wet in a rainstorm when he was nearby.” She snorted and then stepped closer. “You’re not alone.”

Standing up, Mycroft felt his hands cool down and glanced at them to find that they were encased in water. Molly smiled at him softly.

“Sherlock sent you here?”

“Yes.” Swallowing, he found himself smiling. Sherlock didn’t hate him. Molly blushed and nodded. “Quite alright. I’ll try and help you control it too. Fire is different from water, but I have some techniques that might be useful.”

“Thank you, Dr. Hooper.”

“Call me Molly.”

“Call me Mycroft then.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the one-shots! I'm crying inside!  
> But, stay tune for more pairings that I might start posting! ; D  
> Thanks for reading guys! It's been a joy!  
> Ink...


End file.
